Fairy Law
by MiyavaAria
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles all based around FT. From the most random pairings ever, to word inspired drabbles. Enjoy the random! Rated T for language.
1. Loosey

"Hey Looooooooosey." Happy called as he flew over the young mage's head.

Upon hearing her newest nick-name she proceeded to spit out her drink and glare at the blue cat.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean cat?" She asked as she set down her drink.

"It means you're loose Loosey!"

"What the hell makes you think I'm loose?"

"Well with the way you parade around with barely anything on, and with all the guys that you've hung out with."

"What?" She asked, almost afraid of his reply.

"Well, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Loki," He swished his tail back and forth as continued to list of guys.

At some point, she wasn't sure she even knew some of the people.

* * *

><p>I blame my rp partners for this one, mostly Happy.<p> 


	2. SelfHarm

Trigger warning: Self-harm

* * *

><p>Like any bitter teenager Lucy had thought about harming herself. When she was younger she would sometimes play rough in the back yard just to fall and hurt herself, the slight moment of pain made her forget why her heart was aching. Though she quickly stopped when she was yelled at by her father, she still thought about it from time to time.<p>

Looking back she wish she could tell her younger self that it would get better. Then maybe she wouldn't have had as many bruises as a young teen. Or heck, she wouldn't have thought about actually harming her body or even worse.

Her guild saved her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Taco

This has got to be the most random thing I've written.

* * *

><p>Gajeel smirked as he entered the guild hall. The smell of salsa drifted through the air and into his nose. He glanced around and saw that his sense was right and the hall had been filled with tacos and other Mexican treats.<p>

Walking through the hall he grabbed a taco off of Droy's plate not caring for the man's complaints. He felt it was high time for a salsa shooby Doo Bop.


	4. Freed's hair

And it keeps getting more random. XD And just as short.

* * *

><p>Freed had no idea why he had taken a liking to the young dragon slayer. Yet when the young girl had come up to him with the sweet look in her eyes and simple request he found himself unable to say no.<p>

And that was how Freed had come to spend his afternoon sitting in the guild hall, letting the wind dragon slayer braid his hair.

Freed could still hear Laxus's laugh echoing in his ears.


	5. Laxus's loafers

The crack continues!

* * *

><p>Sometimes Freed couldn't help but wonder.<p>

He wondered what it would be like to be Laxus. To have his confidence, his power, his charisma, he wondered what it would be like to be the man he admired so much. Just to walk into his shoes for even an hour. He would give anything to be in the shoes of of the leader he had come to adore, so much that he didn't care how he got his wish sometimes.

So it wasn't surprising when Freed suddenly found himself at a literal answer to his question when he found Laxus's loafers lying around.


	6. Laxus's loafers: A discovery

Jeel asked for a sequal to the loafers drabble, and here it is...heck there may even be a part 3.

* * *

><p>There is a certain, relaxing feeling of taking off your shoes and slipping into a pair of house shoes. Slippers, loafers, whatever names you gave them when you slipped into them it was like your feet were taking a vacation.<p>

It was a feeling Laxus had come to love and enjoy. He loved stretching out and slipping his feet into his loafers, to feel the fabric brush against his skin just the way his large feet had left them. It was a feeling he also prided himself on knowing that his large feet also reflected the stereotype, but that was another matter all together.

So imagine his surprise when he slipped into his loafers one day and felt off. The way the fabric slid against his feet was not in the way he recalled leaving it. It was too warm as well for the length of time he had been away from his loafers.

The realization slowly began to dawn on Laxus.

Someone had been in his loafers.


	7. Freed's ass

Just...Just ignore my mind

* * *

><p>Freed often wondered what caused people to say outrageous things. Any other day he would just ignore the comments that people made, the yells, the slang, the cries for attention, but today a single comment had been uttered at him.<br>It made him stop, for a mere second but he stopped none the less, and look back at the young woman who had shouted it. He gave a quick and simple smile as he walked on, a courteousy as far as he was considered. Though he had to give her comment some thought.

Did he really have an 'ass that passed'?


	8. Edo Hat

I was given this prompt by an anon on my Lucy RP account.

* * *

><p>Normally hats came and went, but not this one. Edogajeel's hat was different. He had had this hat for as long as he could remember so it was safe to say that he was fairly upset the day a gust of wind flew off. Though as he watched it fly away, he wondered what it would be going through.<p>

His hat flew for as long as the wind held, soaring over building after building before landing inside a small pub. When a young man opened the door the wind managed to suck it in letting it fall near the drunks. The hat waited for someone to pick it up, but to no luck. It was only when a drunk staggered out and kicked the hat.

Again the hat flew finding itself down a river. It crashed against the rocks until a young fisherman pulled it out. He dried the hat, happy to have a new one, and wore it until the day a cruel blast of wind took it away.

That was the day Edogajeel was reunited with his long time friend.


	9. Juvia is a pool

I was given this prompt by an anon on my Lucy RP account. This one was more crack-tastic. XD

* * *

><p>Juvia looked around as she headed to the Fairy Tail pool. It was early enough in the morning that she was sure no one would be around, it was the one time she actually enjoyed being in the water. Slipping into the pool she completely merged herself with the water letting herself become one with the pool. It relaxed her as she felt her mind float away with the ripples of the water.<p>

_Juvia hears something. _She thought suddenly as a noise reached the water's surface. She formed her eyes and looked around only to find none other than her beloved Gray-sama slipping into the pool.

The same pool that Juvia was currently one with.

Meaning that Gray and Juvia were now one.

"Eh? Why does the water feel warmer?"


	10. Teasing Levy

My own dear Levy asked for this one~ I actually really like it.

* * *

><p>"Levy!" Lucy called cheerfully as she slid into the spot next to her best friend.<p>

"Hey Lu." She half muttered as she continued to turn the pages in her book.

"If you aren't too busy," Lucy began as she looked around to make sure no one was near, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Lu, I can multi task." She replied as she continued reading.

"Well its about Gajeel."

"What about him?"

"Well, I was just wondering," She smirked and leaned closer to her friend, "since you two have been getting so close, how far have you gotten?"

"What do you mean?" Levy asked pausing in her reading for the first time.

"Oh you know!" Lucy's smirk only grew wider as she teased her friend, "have you guys kissed yet?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Levy stuttered as she closed her book.

"Oh? So have you just been thinking about kissing him? And other things?"

That was the final straw for Levy. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she closed her book and stood up. She quickly turned and headed for the guild entrance when she ran straight into the iron dragon slayer in question.

"Oh, hey," He began before Levy's small squeak cut him off.

"I haven't been thinking anything!" She shook her beet red face and ran around him dashing out the guild hall.

Lucy shook her head at seeing her best friend being as stubborn as she was.

"What the hells gotten into her?" Gajeel muttered.


	11. Lasagna

Jeel...this is so derpy.

* * *

><p>"Eh what was that Natsu?"<p>

"I'm just saying its funny that someone with a name sounding like lasagna can't even cook it."

Lisanna frowned as she looked at her friend, he had found the whole subject way to funny and it was starting to bug her a bit. After his laughter died down she leaned forward and poked him in the forehead.  
>"I'll prove to you that I can cook it!"<p>

Natsu grinned as he saw her shirt fall down just a bit in the front. A free meal and a show? Natsu knew what he would be writing in his diary later.

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
